


Солнечный зайчик и лунный блик

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Написано на райтобер повот этому списку, день 8.





	Солнечный зайчик и лунный блик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 8.

Ангел в нерешительности остановился перед кроватью. Сам он не испытывал потребности во сне, находя более интересные, на его взгляд, занятия, и никогда не мог угадать, можно ли уже будить, или стоит еще немного подождать. Ветки с желтеющей листвой за окном покачнулись от ветра, и солнечный зайчик игриво лег спящему на резко очерченную скулу. Будто почувствовав, тот немного нахмурился: суровым демонам всякие зайчики по статусу не положены. Но рядом с ангелом быть суровым было вовсе не обязательно. И можно было продолжать спать, уткнувшись носом в подушку, пока ангел стоит рядом, любуется и тихо-тихо вздыхает.

— Кроули, — осторожным шепотом, — уже почти полдень.

Демон подтянул одеяло повыше, всем своим видом намекая, что глаза открывать не намерен.

— На соседней улице открыли новый ресторан, помнишь? 

Никакой реакции.

— Ты хотел сходить сегодня. На ланч.

Невнятное бурчание из-под одеяла сложилось в «мало ли, что я хотел, хмф-ф».

— Хорошо, дорогой, тогда...

Из-под одеяла выскользнула рука, цепко схватила ангела за запястье и потянула вниз, мягко, но настойчиво. Упав на кровать, и проиграв битву с коварно набросившимся одеялом, ангел возмутился:

— Кроули!

Демон, конечно, уже не спал. Его яркие, золотые, теплые, как солнечный зайчик, глаза ехидно щурились.

— Как насчет поменять ланч на ужин?

— В принципе, я не против. Вечернее меню часто бывает более изысканным. — Ангел сделал вид, что серьезно размышляет над перспективами и совсем не замечает, что пуговицы на жилете расстегиваются сами собой

— И вино предлагают получшшш-ше.

Демон демонстративно облизнулся, ангел схватился за вспыхнувшие щеки, и драгоценный комплект любимой ангельской одежды переместился на диван, где устроился на спинке, аккуратно расправив складки.

Прогулка после ужина оказалась хорошей идеей. Листва под ногами приятно шуршала, дорога до маленького домика в запущенном саду, снятого на два месяца (пока не наступили холода) шла по живописным и пустынным местам. Ангел и демон, глядя друг на друга, увлеченно спорили о качестве десерта, приводя в свидетели мастерства или криворукости повара всех жителей Небес и Преисподней. Уходил один из последних теплых дней первой осени после недоапокалипсиса. Поддев носком ботинка очередную кучу листьев, демон всплеснул руками:

— Я не знаю, ангел, ну вспомни хоть, как это подают во Франции. Вот там было круто, а это какая-то подделка.

Ангел продолжал настаивать, что для Британии все было не так уж и плохо, и, в конечном счете, уже на крыльце оба сошлись на том, что требуется повторная дегустация.

В доме царил приятный полумрак. Центральный свет включать не стали, ограничившись небольшой настольной лампой на рабочем столе, заваленном книгами. Ангел сделал едва уловимый жест рукой, подхватил появившуюся в воздухе кружку какао и устроился в кресле с одной из книг, в то время, как демон развалился на диване, пролистывая новости на смартфоне. Мягкая тишина окутала комнату.

Спать демон больше не хотел. Поэтому, как только телефон ему наскучил, он поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну, выходящему в сад. Растения приветствовали его нестройным дрожанием — ангел, конечно, запрещал на них кричать, но угрожающее шипение, как оказалось, производило не меньший эффект. Все, что еще не отцвело, пламенело яркими насыщенными красками, то, что не могло цвести в принципе — изо всех сил демонстрировало здоровье и благополучие. Демон довольно улыбнулся. И тут же спохватившись, придал себе максимально грозный вид. А то еще какая трепетная ромашка расслабится, потом шипеть устанешь.

Луна как раз добралась почти до середины неба, и ее свет, падая на кресло с ангелом, окутывал его в какой-то легкий фантазийный флер. На поверхности почти нетронутого какао (видимо, книга попалась слишком интересная), дрожал маленький лунный блик, и демон зацепился за него взглядом. Скользнул по крылатой кружке, по руке, плечам. Едва удержался от того, чтобы коснуться волос, но это было бы уже слишком. Он демон, в конце-то концов.

— Кроули? — ангел почувствовал взгляд и обернулся. Лунный отблеск сделал голубые глаза светлыми, почти прозрачными. 

И слова вырвались сами по себе, он точно, совершенно точно не хотел их говорить.

— Посидим в саду? Покажу тебе парочку особых звезд.

Ангел предусмотрительно захватил плед. Проигнорировав скамейку, они расположились прямо на лужайке, над ними грандиозным искрящимся куполом раскинулось небо, и покрасневший демон впервые за тысячи лет рассказывал о том, что было когда-то настолько давно, что уже казалось чужим.


End file.
